Sun Xiang: The young tiger and the rising falcon
by TheGreatSnuffles
Summary: <html><head></head>Sun Xiang, the daughter of Sun Ce and Da Qiao, falls in love with the Falcon of Wu... CHAPTER 3 IS NOW UP!  Because I am paranoid that no-one is reading my stories... please read and review! Thanks! HIATUS</html>
1. Dedication

_**Sun Xiang**_

_-Me, being a **BIG** fan of Dynasty Warriors means I had to write this! Hope you enjoy it! But first I'll give you some background info: Sun Ce and Diao Qiao are away fighting for Wu and leave behind their Son, Sun Shao and their Daughter (who is unknown, but I have named her...) Sun Xiang. Find out what happens when you read it... Let's just say Zhou Yu has some babysitting to do.-_

"Sun Xiang, can't you sit still for two minutes?" The figure approaching the door asked. "They will be back soon, I assure you." He stood by the doorway, his long face smiling at her, as she pulled a small table across the room. "But in the mean time, why don't you play with your brother. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Lord Yu I don't want to play with him because he is in the yard training with his friends again!" She whined. "I have nothing to do!" Xiang folded her arms.

"Tell you what I'll take you round the gardens of the castle instead. Will that give you something to do?" Yu said with a slightly disappointed look on his face, He should be in the Tactics room, planning their next attack against Wei, but it seems he had to look after Lord Sun Ce's troublesome children while he was away. Why did they both have to go? Why didn't one of them stay here and look after their own children? Oh yeah, he thought, 'Secret Wu Business.' They wouldn't tell him where they were, otherwise he might drop the children on the doorstep and never give them some peace of mind.

"Oh Zhou Yu can't you just take me down to the flower fields outside the castle grounds, Mother takes me there a lot and even tells me stories about Father, and how he saved her from Cao Cao!" With luck, he thought, there's someone down their that will take her off my hands.

"Fine," He said. "But first why don't we wander through the gardens and talk about your Mother and Father. Okay?" Her sudden smile forced Zhou Yu's mouth to mimic her actions. She looked up at him too, which made him produce an even bigger grin. That got her hooked, it seemed she was interested in learning everything there was to know about the battles Lady Qiao and Lord Sun fought their ways through.

"Of Course!" she shouted. "I would love to do that!" She yelled.

"Lord Zhou Yu, what's going on?" A small, female voice shouted from the next room along, or possibly even the next one along from that one. "Did something happen?"

"Oh, Lady Qiao, Me and Xiang were going to go down to the castle gardens."

"Sorry, for scaring you, Xiao Qiao. I am so excited that Zhou Yu is taking me for a walk through the gardens!"

"Oh that's okay with me, just be careful, there are many big stones in the castle gardens, and don't forget that Xiang is very clumsy." Xiao said, thoughtfully. She wandered over towards Sun Xiang. "Have a good time, Xiang." she whispered

Xiang and Zhou Yu headed of towards the gardens while Xiao Qiao shifted the small tea table back to it's original position. The Garden's were in bloom with a mixture of Rainbow flowers and green, leafy trees. There were peasants and lords and ladies walking around outside the castle, inside the marketplace many people were pushing they're goods to be sold; whether they're goods or bads.

They both wandered through the gardens talking about Ce's past.

"...and your father was surrounded by a huge group of bandits, and he fought so valiantly, that he knocked them all down in one large slash of his sword."

"Wow, Lord Zhou, that's amazing! I didn't realize Father was that Valiant!"

Alone in the corner, A slight figure looked past the script he was reading and saw a shadow flickering amongst the flower's shadows with a small head bobbing up every now and again. The figure pursued the pair in awe and confusion. The large male figure was wearing dark red and gold robes and was being followed by a young girl about the age of nine or ten. He approached them, gently, continuing to read his script, whilst deep in thought...


	2. First Real Friend

_-Yay, for **Chapter 2**, wanted to write more as soon as possible, cause I wanted to write it so, in the 24 hours since it was published, people could continue to read on. Please leave all the comments you can, I always read what everyone has put so that I can get the reviews that tell me how to improve. Any comments will be much obliged.-_

"Tell me more!" the small girl shouted. The slight figure looked up from his script. Who was that girl? She seemed to like flowers, because she was swerving in and out of all the patterns they made.

The male figure turned slightly, and looked straight at him. He smiled and gently turned the small girl round to face the slight figure. His lips seemed to move as a small whisper escaped his mouth.

The slight figure knew his face, but the little girl drew up a blank.

"It's nice of you to join us, Lu Xun."

Lu Xun looked at Xiang as he spoke. "Nice of you to be taking your..." He thought deeply, as he tried to find a small resemblance in them, to find a small connection would give him the idea of how they were related.

"Niece..." Zhou Yu pronounced. He looked down at Xiang and rubbed her hair slightly. Xun looked down at Xiang. Her face was smooth and reminded him of the commander of Wu, she smiled gently up at Lu Xun.

"Lord Yu? Who is this man?" Xiang asked, pointing at Xun, who chuckled lightly.

"This is Master Lu Xun, Sun Xiang. Master Xun is currently training under the great Lord Lu Meng. Master Xun this is the commander's daughter, Sun Xiang, I was taking her through the castle's gardens telling her tales of her valiant parents." He smiled down at her, and she smiled back. She had long brown locks that were strung together into a tight ponytail, and she was wearing robes of Gold and had the most brilliant smile he had ever seen.

"Master Xun, sorry to ask you, but do you know the exact time." Lord Yu asked, looking at Xun, who was looking into Xiang's Sea Blue eyes. He couldn't help but stare.

"Oh," He said, a little bit confused. "I would say it is just past daybreak, Lord Yu."

"Much Obliged, but I really must get back to the castle, there is a meeting soon, that I must not miss. Would you help me out, Master Xun?"

"Of course anything for you, Lord Yu." He said, catching his breath as he bowed before his lord's sworn brother.

"I need you to look after Sun Xiang for a little while. She is already comfortable with you here. Why don't you bond with her for a little while? I will be back at Sunset to take her back to her room." He explained. Xun was looking up into the sky, it was a beautifully sunny day and he was only reading his script, so why not? She doesn't seem like trouble, and it would earn him great favor among the Wu officers and his lord. It would get him to higher places, and he would gain a new friend in the process.

"That is fine, Lord Yu. I swear to protect her with my life!" He said, his voice got suddenly deeper, as he reached for his sword, in it's bleak red sheaf. Yu waved at Xiang, she waved back and smiled sweetly. Then her eyes bore into Xun's, it was a sweet kind of gaze, however sweet it was though, Lu Xun smiled at it's presence. He enjoyed spending his time with Xiang. And she seemed to also.

They laughed and joked and eventually took a small walk along the castle's river. Even though Xiang pushed him halfway down the bank he still managed to laugh and shake it off. They continued to laugh until sunset, when Lord Yu took her back to her room, he felt like he had a good day, except that he felt slightly lonely thereafter when she had gone. She was the first real friend that didn't matter whether he was from a wealthy family or not. She was the first real friend who didn't judge him on how he acts. She was the first real friend he had.


	3. Memories

_-Sorry it took so long to update Sun Xiang, with all my exams its hard to keep up, plus I don't really find this story as interesting to write as Riding The Wind... I would love any Reviews, so if you have a comment or something that I can improve on, I would love that. Plus I'm a paranoid person... so I don't think people actually read my stories...-_

Lu Xun looked up to the sky, he saw her face in side of the moon. How he missed her. Xiang had moved on and left him behind. He remembered all the times they played or enjoyed the setting sun together. Then again that was five years ago, but he just couldn't let go of the past. Ce had passed on and her mother had fled away from the castle, with her. Yu had told him to go with them, to protect them. He had decided to let them go, left with finding out that was not the best decision he could make. Ling Tong had been sent to look after them, now he wished it was him that was guarding them.

"Xun. Quan needs you." A musky voice shouted. He pretended to not hear what he had said. It was her birthday soon, marking the day when they were tore apart. She would be old enough to marry now, but it would be too soon, she had told him that she would wait for him, and he told her to wait for him, that he would be there as soon as he could make it.

"Xun. My lord needs you, now." The voice came. He saw the katana in the large sheaf. Battle. That's what it meant, and he wasn't in the mood for tactics right now. "Come." He said taking Xun by the wrists.

"Why don't you get Yu to do the tactics this time, I'm not really in the mood right now, Tai." Zhou Tai wouldn't leave his lord's orders unattended because he was Quan's ever so loyal bodyguard, he wouldn't just ignore his orders. He had to follow them every single time.

"My lord has asked for you personally. Yu is not needed right now, although he shall help you when the time comes."

"I said leave me alone!" Yun shouted flicking his wrists out of Tai's grasp.

"I'm sorry that it had to resort to this Master Xun... But you gave me no choice." He whispered softly, in a very cold hearted way.

"Had to resort to..." Before he could finish Tai had bashed him in the head quite hard and knocked him straight out.

* * *

><p>"Ow... my head..." Xun said groggily. Hazily, he looked up. Sun Quan sat opposite from where he was lying, looking at a scroll on the table in front of him. Behind him Tai took up his position. He looked up from his quiet scowl at the floor.<p>

"Ah. My lord he is finally awake." A voice from behind him spoke. "Just how hard did you hit him, Tai?"

"I hope you didn't injure my best strategist's head." Quan continued. Xun looked to his right, there was a girl who was holding a small cup of water. "Xiang see to it that he gets good treatment, I will find Yu and tell him that Xun is awake. Yu is expecting me sometime soon anyway." Quan rose from his seat and left the room. Tai followed shortly after, leaving Xiang and Xun alone.

"Xiang...is that you?" Xun stuttered.

Giggling she returned, "Of course it's me, silly. Ah, little Lu Xun, how long has it been?"

"Roughly 5 years... god Xiang I missed you so." Xun leaned towards her gently, and attempted to kiss her on the lips, before he was pushed away.

"Xun... I thought you loved my niece... please don't tell me you thought she was me?" She nagged.

"I'm sorry... Wait your not Sun Xiang?" He shouted. _Of course_,he thought, _crap, I almost kissed Quan's sister. Crap he's going to kill me._

"Of course not! She is much younger than me. Anyway how long has it been?" She asked, changing the subject quickly.

"I don't know Shang..." Xun looked to the floor and cried one silent tear. But then wiped it off and walked over to the window where the stars twinkled in the night sky, putting his head in his hands, he sighed. Xiang followed close behind.

"What's on your mind?" she asked. Xun sighed again. When he looked at the stars it felt like she was staring back too, which made him shed countless tears, because she was not there with him.

"I miss her... No-one understands how much I have lost. They just don't get it it at all, and yet they make me try to partake in normal life, when my life isn't normal without her."

"Xun there is no point staying at the same point in your life. I've been there." She replied, looking at the stars too.

"I love her, Shang, I can't just forget about her that easily. That's impossible!" He yelled.

"Trust me Xun, I have loved and lost the same as you. I couldn't get on with my life, because I was dragged kicking and screaming away from him. I loved him and he loved me, but it just couldn't be. There will always be countless hills that you will have to conquer to fight for your love, but their will always be something or someone in your way stopping you from your other half. Xun, I know exactly how you feel."

"Nobody knows exactly how I feel..." He shed some more tears and walked over towards the doors.

"Wait, Where are you going?" Xiang shouted after him. "Xun!"

"You were implying that I fight for my love, and that's just what I'm going to do!"

"How Xun! You don't even know where she is! She could be anywhere!"

"I know who to ask about that. I'm going to find Gan Ning..."

_-Okay this story has been on Hiatus for a while but now it's back up! I found the time (or the will) to write more! Thankyou for reading this chapter! XD-_


End file.
